A little princess
by mononoke-chan8
Summary: Severus se souvient de la petite fille aux cheveux de feu qui a pris son coeur... Pairing Severus/ Lily
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Cette fic met en scène les souvenirs d'un certain Prince de Sang-mêlé qui se remémore les souvenirs qu'il a de celle qui aurait pu devenir sa Princesse. La fic fonctionne sur la structure du conte.

Les personnages appartiennent à J-K Rowling. Je me suis inspirée aussi du roman de Frances H. Burnett pour le titre.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Il y avait bien longtemps, dans une ville dont je tairai le nom, de peur qu'un mage, noir ou pas, se mette à la recherche de cet endroit on ne peut plus morne, un parc où trônait une balançoire usée par le temps et par les jeux d'enfants.

Ce jour-là, le ciel était merveilleusement dégagé, laissant le soleil étinceler de ses mille feux,pour la plus grande joie de deux fillettes , dont l'une était grande, maigre, blonde et revêche. L'autre était au contraire semblable au soleil avec ses magnifiques cheveux d'un roux étincelant et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qui brillaient à la lumière du soleil.

Un misérable enfant, fils d'un ouvrier alcoolique et d'une sorcière déchue, s'était caché dans un buisson. Il observait la plus jeune des deux filles, celle aux cheveux roux, qui devait être nul doute une princesse. Elle était tellement belle, tellement divine. Soudain, le mendiant s'aperçut de quelque chose d'insolite,l'enfant avait réussi à voler jusqu'au ciel avec la balançoire.

Il se rendit compte alors que ses hypothèses n'étaient pas infondées, la petite princesse était bel et bien une sorcière, comme lui.

Il s'avança vers elle, et sortit du buisson épineux.

L'autre fille hurla. Visiblement, elle le voyait comme une racine du mal, de la déchéance, de l'ignominie.

"Tu es une sorcière, dit-il à la fille rousse. Cela fait un moment que je t'observe."

Elle l'avait pris comme une insulte, au début. Naturellement, comme toutes les fillettes formatées aux contes de fées maniés et remaniés depuis des siècles, elle voyait les sorcières comme des êtres singulièrement repoussants.

"-Tu es une sorcière, lui dit l'enfant déguenillé, et moi, je suis un sorcier. Nous sommes du même monde."

La petite fille le regarda , d'un air sévère, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Le garçon regarda soudain ses yeux verts comme des émeraudes, qui contrastaient avec l'onyx de ses propres prunelles, lesquelles semblaient scruter celles de la fillette avec sagesse, sérieux.

Quiconque aurait observé la scène de l'extérieur aurait perçu une barrière invisible séparant les deux sœurs du garçon, qui ressemblait à un clochard sorti d'un roman. Il avait des cheveux noirs gras qui lui tombaient aux épaules, une veste trop longue et un pantalon en lambeaux. La veste semblait dissimuler une sorte de chemise-blouse qui devait avoir été portée précédemment par une femme. L'ensemble ne semblait pas avoir été lavé depuis des jours. Il était nu-pieds.

Les fillettes se distinguaient par des robes d'été à manche courtes qui leur tombaient en dessous des genoux. Elles portaient des chaussures en cuir, qui semblaient encore neuves.

Cela aurait pu être évident. Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde.

Cependant, une connexion mystérieuse venait de s'établir entre ces deux enfants pourtant si différents dans leur essence. Qu'est-ce qui les liait, peut-on se demander, lecteur?

L'un était un prince déchu, l'autre une princesse en puissance. Toutefois, les deux recelaient de capacités magiques inépuisables, de grande envergure. Tôt ou tard, ils recouvreraient leur aura magique, de même que leur puissance.

Le prince de Sang-mêlé ( même s'il n'avait pas encore choisi ce surnom à l'époque) venait de rencontrer sa petite Princesse, son égale, son alter ego.

* * *

Alors, lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Je serai ravie de répondre à vos reviews et de connaître votre point de vue sur ce chapitre?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je reviens avec un deuxième chapitre. Celui où Severus insulte Lily de "Mudblood", acte qu'il regrettera amèrement par la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Des années avaient passé depuis la rencontre entre Severus et la "Petite Princesse", qui n'était autre que Lily Evans. Les deux enfants avaient reçu une lettre d'admission au collège Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie, au grand dam de l'arbuste revêche qu'était en train de devenir Pétunia Evans, la sœur aînée de Lily. Celle-ci était tellement jalouse de n'avoir pu entrer à Poudlard qu'elle en devenait méchante et injuste envers la "Petite Princesse".

Ne vous imaginez pas pour autant, lecteurs, que Lily Evans était devenue Cendrillon. Bien au contraire, elle faisait pleinement la fierté de ses parents, ce que Pétunia ne pouvait supporter.

De plus, elle vouait une haine féroce au Prince de Sang-Mêlé, qui restait pour elle Severus Tobias Snape, le vulgaire rejeton de l'alcoolique de Spinner's End. Pour elle, Severus n'était qu'un bon à rien,un menteur, un voleur en puissance qui aurait fini au gibet, s'il avait vécu au XIXe siècle.

Lily n'approuvait ni le mépris de sa sœur envers Severus,ni les préjugés qu'elle nourrissait à son égard. Elle était sûre que le garçon, aussi pauvre, aussi négligé, aussi roublard qu'il soit, n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Il ne lui avait jamais menti,ne l'avait jamais escroquée. En bref, il l'avait toujours respectée, malgré ses manières un peu bizarres. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier et à ne pas se fier uniquement aux apparences.

Même s'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, et elle à Gryffondor, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. De toute façon, elle préférait mille fois sa compagnie discrète à celle de James Potter, qu'elle trouvait arrogant et tapageur.

Telle était la situation de leur relation, qui demeurait stable, malgré de nombreuses divergences idéologiques, jusqu'à ce jour où il avait tout gâché.

* * *

Les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait une farce qu'ils jugeaient désopilante, à savoir faire voler le Prince de Sang-Mêlé et de montrer son caleçon sale à tout le monde. Furieuse, elle avait pris la défense du malheureux.

Ce dernier, au lieu de la remercier, l'avait ignoblement traitée de "Mudblood"!

Vraiment, la conduite était digne d'un Prince!

La "Petite princesse", qui avait grandi depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, avait vu sa confiance envers Severus s'effriter, morceaux par morceaux. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais il l'avait profondément blessée. Il la méprisait, la jugeait indigne de son statut quasi-royal. Comme si vivre dans l'ordure jusqu'au cou signifiait être de statut princier?

Elle ne voulait pas de ce crapaud, de ce corbeau qui avait remplacé son Sev' adoré, son ami de toujours, son petit Prince. Il l'avait trompée. Il n'était qu'un filou, un receleur, un criminel en puissance nourri des préjugés Sang-Purs. Tout ce qu'elle détestait.

Elle répliqua d'un ton acerbe qu'elle ne le défendrait plus à l'avenir, qu'elle ne se mêlerait plus de ses démêlés avec les Maraudeurs.

Elle ne voulait pas d'un Prince au cœur velu, comme ce vicieux personnage qu'était devenu Severus Tobias Snape.

* * *

Severus , inquiet, était resté le soir-même devant le tableau de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il tenait à s'excuser pour sa conduite plus que discourtoise.

Elle avait refusé. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs avait senti son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir choisi le camps des Mangemorts, de l'avoir insulté. Peu à peu, il sentait le malheur l'envahir. Il venait d'avoir éteint la seule lumière dans son univers de ténèbres en l'insultant. Mais ce qui était plus douloureux encore pour lui était qu'il n'était plus son Prince, qu'il soit de sang-mêlé ou pas.

Il garderait le surnom, de toute façon, il tenait à mettre en valeur le nom de sa mère. Cependant,il avait accordé à ce surnom une réelle valeur dans la mesure où il avait rencontré sa Princesse.

Maintenant, elle ne l'aimait plus. Pire, elle le méprisait.

"Génial, se disait Severus avec ironie, on aurait pu tourner notre version du "Mépris", si on avait joué dans un stupide film moldu."

Il pensait au roman d'Alberto Moravia, "Le Mépris" que Lily lui avait passé, au début de l'année. Maintenant, il exécrait cet ouvrage, il lui rappelait trop l'horrible situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La petite Princesse ne voulait plus du gamin misérable de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il n'était plus son Prince, ni son vizir, ni son _ami_.

* * *

Alors, Chers lecteurs, comment trouvez-vous ce second chapitre?

Des reviews me feraient énormément progresser et me permettraient d'avoir un échange avec vous, lecteurs.

A bientôt ,


End file.
